


“Can I borrow that book?”

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Booktuber, Booktuber Victor and the cute boy in the seat next to him, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, YouTuber Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Booktuber Victor finds himself without a book to read halfway through a six hour flight. Luckily, the cute boy next to him seems to have just finished his. They can just trade books right? Maybe that will give Victor a good reason to talk to him too.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 76
Kudos: 555





	“Can I borrow that book?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Kaz and Revamps fault. 
> 
> This was inspired by the amazing booktuber Read with Cindy’s mishap on an airplane. If you enjoy youtubers, or booktuber or just funny people, check [her out](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6i_QSkT7pCQH1llVVGd6cA). 
> 
> Beta read by the lovely amazing wonderful [raedear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear) <3.

The boarding call for Victor’s flight came over the overhead speakers of the airport, and he placed his poodleprint bookmark between page 21 and 22 of his book before closing it and standing up. It was a new read, something his viewers had voted for, and he was sceptical but was trying to keep an open mind about it. As a booktuber -- a youtuber reviewing books -- it wasn’t uncommon for his viewers to vote for a book that was less than good, simply for the sake of ensuring he made a rant video about it. It was as cute as it was funny, and Victor took it in stride. Sometimes they were wrong after all, and he ended up really loving it. He read a lot of books, and this one had started out cute, and the rating on Good Reads was average. He had saved it for the flight, just so he knew he would be able to get through it. He placed the light blue and white book in his carry-on before moving towards the gate, joining other passengers doing the same thing. 

The flight attendant smiled towards him as he showed her his ticket, and then he proceeded to walk into the long corridor, waiting patiently to board as a queue built. The sun was rising in the sky, and he would be on the plane for six hours, making it afternoon as when he landed. He was returning from a job, and was looking forward to being home, finally. It had been a fun week away for a dance workshop, with a few meetings about a choreography job for the fall squeezed in between classes, but now he longed for his bed, and his dog. Mainly the latter. 

He nodded to the pilot and flight attendants as he walked on the plane, looking up at the seat numbers as he passed. Flying was a fairly normal part of his job as a choreographer, and Victor patiently waited for those who fretted with their luggage, giving them easy smiles as they apologized. It was fine. Victor was in no hurry. The flight attendants always made sure everyone was in their seats on time, and he had no doubts they would today as well. 

He found his seat in the middle of the plane, and spotted a young man sitting in the seat next to his own. He was in his twenties, black messy hair falling over his forehead, a pair of blue rimmed glasses resting on his nose. He was making himself comfortable, a book with a bright coloured cover Victor hadn’t heard of resting in his lap. Oh, maybe he liked books too. Perhaps they could discuss them if things got too dull. 

“Hi,” Victor said, and the man looked up from where he was fiddling with his bag in front of him, catching Victor’s eye. Oh, he was cute. Deep dark eyes, high cheekbones and soft cheeks, with a sharp jawline and plush pink lips. Victor’s stomach flipped, and he looked away to try to stop the blush that was seeping into his cheeks. 

“Uhm- Hi,” the man answered as Victor sat down in the empty seat next to him, placing his own bag in front of his feet. 

“I’m Victor,” Victor introduced, hoping he didn’t sound too awkward. “I guess we’ll be sitting next to each other.”

“Yeah, uhm. I’m Yuuri,” the man said, and Victor felt like he had gathered enough courage to look back up at him. Yuuri was looking at him, but as Victor straightened to look back, he snapped his eyes down to his lap, fiddling with the book cover. 

“Are you going home or leaving it?” Victor asked, settling back against the seat. Yuuri glanced back at him, smiling softly. He was very, very pretty. The more Victor looked at him the more evident it became. Yuuri looked at him from under his long lashes, and Victor had to stop himself from outright staring. 

“Leaving it,” Yuuri said in a soft voice, settling back against his seat too. “I’m going to visit a friend. We haven’t seen each other in a few years so it’ll be fun.”

“Long trip?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, still fiddling with the edge of the book cover.

“Three weeks, so pretty long, yeah,” he agreed, glancing down into his lap before looking up again. “How about you?”

“I’m on my way home. I’ve been here for a little over a week for a job,” Victor explained.

“Oh, have you enjoyed it?” Yuuri asked. “Or did you just have time for work?”

“I did mostly have time for work, but I made sure to get out and look around a bit too. It’s very beautiful, at least the places recommended by Tripadvisor are,” Victor laughed, and Yuuri’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Do you live here?”

“Yes, for a few years now,” Yuuri agreed, looking like he was about to add more to that, but then the flight attendants called for everyone to be seated. A quiet fell over the passengers like it always did, and soon the usual safety information started playing on the screens in front of them as the plane backed out of the gate, lining up to start. Victor watched half-heartedly, feeling as if he had gotten the basics of it from his flight a week ago. Yuuri seemed calm next to him too, and Victor wondered if he was used to flying as well, or if he was just a person who wasn’t fazed by things like this. The person who had sat by Victor on the way there had been a wreck, and Victor had buried himself into the book he had brought for that trip, trying to ignore them. It wasn’t that Victor didn’t feel sympathetic, he was just terrible at dealing with people's emotions, especially if he didn’t know the person. 

Once up in the air, Victor reached for his book, and as he settled back into his seat caught Yuuri’s eye again. He smiled, glancing down at Yuuri’s book, and then looked up again. 

“Happy reading,” he said, and Yuuri smiled, his entire face lighting up as he did so, causing Victor's stomach to flip again. 

“Happy reading,” Yuuri echoed, and then he put his headphones on, the same shade of dark blue as his glasses, and opened his book. Victor pried his eyes away, even though a part of him wanted to lean over and read as well, or continue to talk. He didn’t want to be weird though, and if a person had started reading over his shoulder he would definitely have been freaked out. So Victor settled back into his chair, and opened his own book, ready to dive into the story of these supposedly star crossed lovers. 

____________________________________

Victor bit back a groan as he closed his book, taking a deep breath to look up into the ceiling. What had he just read? What had he just spent two and a half hours on? His viewers had definitely set him up for this, he was completely sure they had. 

The book had indeed started out cute, but it had gotten weird and uncomfortable so fast, and during most of it Victor wanted to grab the protagonist by the shoulders and shake her, asking her to move on. He was sure that the author had meant for it to be a cute little love story, in which he was supposed to root for the main couple to be together, but that had most definitely failed. Who went through those types of things after being on just one date with the person? No one, that’s who. He let out a sigh as he stood, placing the book in his chair before walking over to the bathroom, mostly just so he could move around a little. Food would probably be served soon, and Victor did some quick stretches in the small cabin of the toilet before returning, trying to shake the light annoyance the book had left him with. He didn’t know which emotion was most prominent, irritation at how dumb the book had been, or the relief of being finished with it. He could just feel a two star review coming on, and he was only mildly upset about it. Getting his average rating up on Good Reads seemed impossible if his viewers would continue voting for the polls in this manner. 

He sat back down, and as he did Yuuri looked up at him, those deep eyes moving from the pages of his book to Victor, smiling softly, before leaning over his book again. He was really so cute. Victor couldn’t help but wonder if he was single. He wasn’t wearing a ring, but that was never a true sign of anything, and asking was maybe a bit much. Victor just didn’t want to start flirting with someone only to be told they were already in a relationship, and then have to sit next to them awkwardly for the next three and a half hours. 

He put the book he had just finished into his bag, and it was only then he realised that he didn’t have any other books with him. He had read all of the ones he had brought with him during the trip. He had nothing. Crap. 

Luckily, the food came soon after, and Yuuri put down his book too. Victor couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t put his bookmark back in. 

“Finished with the book?” Victor asked, and Yuuri startled, freezing mid-movement before looking down at his hands, one of them holding the bookmark, the other holding the book. 

“Ah, yes,” Yuuri admitted, starting to reach for his bag to put it down. An absolutely brilliant idea crossed Victor’s mind, and he turned fully towards Yuuri, just holding back from the impulse to grab his wrist. 

“Wait!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri startled again, looking up at him like a deer in the headlights. “I just finished my book too, and I didn’t bring any others with me. Could I read that one?” he pointed at the book in Yuuri’s hand. It had a pretty cover, even if the book title was very strange. Maybe it was a metaphor or something. Yuuri looked down at the book in his hand, eyes wide as he looked back up at Victor. 

“Uhm-- I don’t-,” Yuuri started, and Victor rushed forward, using the best tactic he knew -- pouting. 

“Please,” he said, letting his lower lip fall out slightly. Not a lot, just enough for him to look more like a begging puppy than a cartoon character. “I really want something to read. I’m such a bookworm. I promise to give it back, if you’re worried about not getting to keep it?”

“Aaah-, eehm,” Yuuri sounded, eyes darting over Victor’s expression. His cheeks flushed bright red, and he seemed to have a hard time making up his mind. Victor bit into his lip.

“Please Yuuri, I’ll lend you my book in return if you want?” he suggested. Sure, the book was really not great, but who knew, Yuuri might enjoy reading about unrealistic romantic relationships with no chemistry. Who was Victor to judge? 

Yuuri seemed to consider this for a moment, but then he straightened from where he had been leaning forward to put the book away, and slowly extended it towards Victor. “Okay,” he agreed, cheeks still red. He was so cute. 

“Yay!” Victor cheered, and easily dug out his own book and handed it over, an even trade. “Thank you so much. You’re a real lifesaver.” 

_______________________________

The food cart came, and turned out to be some sort of chicken and rice, which wasn’t too bad, but like all airplane food it tasted almost like nothing. Victor ate it anyway, hungry and a little restless from sitting so long. On a normal day he would have had a long walk with Makka, as well as some dance practice by now. Yuuri seemed to be in a similar state, squirming in his seat. 

“Not used to sitting still?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, poking around in his food. 

“Not really, I’m used to moving a lot through the day with work and such, so this isn’t usually how I spend my time,” Yuuri answered as he glanced over towards him, and Victor’s interest for Yuuri grew even more. 

“What do you work with?” Victor asked, and for some reason Yuuri blushed slightly, biting his lower lip. 

“Uhm- I’m a dance teacher. My mother’s best friend owns a dance studio so I work there,” he said slowly, and Victor felt a big grin spread on his face. A dancer. Yuuri, the super cute boy next to him on the plane, was a dancer. “I do some freelance programing too, for uhm- for video games, and while I do sit a lot when doing that, I usually dance a lot during the day anyway.” 

“I’m a dancer too, or rather a choreographer!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri smiled, not seeming as surprised by this coincidence as Victor was. “What do you teach?”

“Ballet and contemporary, and some pole dancing as well,” Yuuri said as he cut off another piece of his chicken, and Victor was incredibly thankful that he didn’t have anything in his mouth just then because he surely would have choked. 

“Wow, real power dances,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded, putting the piece of chicken into his mouth. “Have you done it long?”

“I think I’ve danced always, I used to mimic Minako - that’s my mother’s friend - even when I was little,” Yuuri said with a soft smile, and Victor had to hold back from cooing over the mental image of a small Yuuri doing pliés and tondués. Adorable, he was sure. “How about you? Have you danced since you were little too?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed. He had completely given up on his food now, turning fully towards Yuuri, who seemed adamant about trying to eat it all. “I think I was seven when Mama took me to the ballet studio for the first time. I had a lot of energy, and my mothers felt like I needed somewhere productive to place it.” He laughed, feeling his own cheeks color slightly at the memory. 

“I can see that,” Yuuri said, and that, if anything, made Victor color even more. “I bet you’re really good.”

“I do alright,” Victor said with a smile. He knew he was talented, or at least had worked hard enough to come off as talented and able. He was good at weaving stories from movement, and it had worked out well for him. “I can live on doing dance workshops like the one I just attended, but I also choreograph for dance performances, musicals and even some figure skating routines. It’s a diverse and high pressure job, but it lets me work with what I love.”

“Yes, I can agree with that,” Yuuri said. He trailed off, but something kept Victor from asking more, giving Yuuri room to continue even as he grew quiet for a moment. It paid off. “I’ve always enjoyed dancing, it makes me feel centered in a way that few other things do. I’ve always loved it. I never got into performing though. In college, performances, they always made me so anxious, it took away everything I loved about it.” He looked up at Victor, determination and passion in his eyes, making Victor’s heart race in his chest. “I love that I can do it now, and teach it, and see others grow to love it too.”

“That’s so lovely Yuuri,” Victor said softly, feeling slightly dazed. Yuuri felt like a force of nature, but in a calm way, shaking him to his bones. “I agree. I never performed either. I’m very happy about it in a way. I feel like this kind of life gives me much more freedom.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Yuuri said with a smile, one Victor returned easily. 

“So, tell me about video-game programming?” Victor asked, sinking into his seat, happy to talk to Yuuri until they cleared the trays away, and then he would focus on the new book. 

________________________

  
  


Victor couldn’t believe it. He could absolutely not believe it. He had thought the first book was bad, that it would be this month's worst read and that he would have to make a rant video about it and all his viewers would laugh about it and gloat about being the ones putting him through it. He had seen it all play out in his mind, which was why this felt completely outrageous. He had no words to describe this book. It might even be the worst thing he had ever read… No, it might be one of the worst things ever written. Not only did he think that the plot was like an incredibly bad fever dream string of consciousness, but the writing was strange, and there were typos laced into the text, as if the editor hadn’t even cared about reading it through correctly before it was published. It was  _ published _ , and by a known label too. Victor understood nothing. If any of his booktube friends had sent this to him, he might have had to execute vicious vengeance on them as payback, but now he was faced with a very peculiar dilemma. 

Victor had hoped that the books would have been a good way to bond with Yuuri. They could compare their thoughts and what they liked and disliked, and they could dissect the small hidden meanings in the plotlines and the wording, and then Victor could ask him for coffee to talk more about books, or just ask to exchange social media so he could send Yuuri some recommendations. It was a perfect plan, but now he had no idea how to proceed!

Did Yuuri like this godawful book? Maybe it was one of his favourites. The cover was slightly worn, but considering how Yuuri had been flicking at it, it might just be wear and tear. The back of the paperback had been slightly cracked, but that might have come for him reading it just now. How was Victor supposed to know? He glanced over at Yuuri, who was biting the side of his thumb, seemingly on the final pages of Victor’s book. Oh god, soon they would have to talk about it, and Victor had no idea what to do!

Did he mind that Yuuri liked horrible books? Could he date someone who enjoyed something this bad? Victor chewed his lip, glancing over at Yuuri’s face. His eyes were focused, a slight pink blush dusting his cheeks. He was really so pretty, and he had been incredibly sweet as they talked while eating. Victor hadn’t noticed someone in this way in a long time. Maybe it was his rapidly approaching 30th birthday, or maybe it was the fact that he was a bit homesick and lonely, and maybe it was just that Yuuri was super handsome and sweet, as well as that determination in his eyes that made Victor’s stomach swoop. He wanted to get to know him more. That settled it. Victor could at least try to pretend to enjoy the book. For Yuuri, and for himself and his hopes of scoring a date. 

Victor fiddled a bit with the book as he waited, reading the author’s note, the recommendation quotes, shivering as he did. After a while there was no longer anything to procrastinate with, if he didn’t want to reread the book, and that felt like a type of torture he never, ever wanted to put himself through. So he put the book on his tray, looking over to Yuuri, who closed Victor’s book almost simultaneously, looking over at Victor as he handed it back over. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a small smile, looking strained. 

“No problem, thank you too, I was the one who insisted after all,” Victor said with an airy laugh that sounded tense even to Victor’s ears. “I’m glad we could uhm- help each other out, to keep busy on the plane.”

“Yes I agree, I really enjoy reading, so yes, thank you for that,” Yuuri agreed, Victor smiled back, not sure what to say more than that. Anything else might dip into the territory of the contents of the book, and Victor was still not prepared to lie his way through liking any of them.

“So, have you read anything from that author before?” Yuuri asked, nodding towards the blue and white book resting on Victor’s tray. Victor shook his head.

“No, no I think it was her first novel. It’s aaaah- an interesting premise, cute with the instant love,” he said, and Yuuri swallowed as he nodded, brows furrowed. 

“Yes I- it was very much love at first sight and then it spiraled, or you know,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, brain scrambling for anything to say, anything that wouldn’t be so stilted.

“How about you?” he asked, turning to tap his hand over the book Yuuri had loaned him. “This was a debut novel as well I saw, but do you read a lot of books like that?”   
“Not really like… like that,” Yuuri said, chewing on his lower lip. “I do like sci-fi though, so I think that’s why my sister bought it for me,” he said, and Victor nodded. 

“Has your sister read it?” Victor asked, trying to wrap his brain around how anyone would give this book to someone if they had actually read it, but some people might be like that. Yuuri shook his head.

“No, no she likes biographies, I think she just picked it up for the title,” Yuuri said, and Victor glanced back, just catching himself before wincing. Oh right. The title had  _ not  _ been a metaphor. 

“And how did you like it?” Victor asked tentatively, looking from the book over at Yuuri. The other man held his gaze for a long moment, before he slumped, and his shoulders lowered from where they had been drawn up over his ears.

“It was so dumb,” he said with a deep sigh, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes. Victor stared, and stared, and then a startled laugh rushed out from between his lips. Yuuri looked up at him with a startled expression, but it was as if a switch had been turned on, Victor's laughter bubbling out of him uncontrollably. “What?” Yuuri asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked at Victor who tried to control himself, to pull the laughter back. 

“I was worried you liked it!” Victor exclaimed, his voice getting awfully high pitched at the end of the sentence when the laughter broke through again. He fell into laughter again, and Yuuri’s crooked smile turned into a full wide one, and soon he was laughing too, joining Victor in his hysterical giggling, tears springing to both of their eyes. 

“I’m so glad,” Victor gasped through giggles, hands wrapped around his stomach as he sucked in deep breaths so he could speak. “I was sure I would have to lie my way through liking it.” 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri laughed, his eyes sparkling as he did. He was so beautiful. “It was so bad. The- I- I don’t even know where to begin!”

“The editing! Yuuri the editing, who can even all themself an editor after letting so many typos slip!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri laughed again, shaking his head. 

“The typos! Who cares about the typos! None of the story made sense, where did the author even get the idea for this? Who writes 350 pages of this?” 

“I can’t believe you let me read this! It’s horrible!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri gasped, clearly offended, which prompted Victor to start laughing even more. 

“Let you! You all but forced me with your pretty puppy dog eyes! I swear, how was I supposed to say no?” Yuuri said, and Victor bit his lip, quelling his laughter.

“You think I have pretty eyes, Yuuri?” he said, batting his eyelashes as a deep blush colored Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“I- You- How about you!” Yuuri protested, pointing to the book Victor had very easily yeeted at him, and Victor couldn’t help but flush, looking down into his lap sheepishly before meeting Yuuri’s gaze from under his lashes. “Are you telling me that was one of your better reads this year?”

“Yuuri, you cannot possibly think so little of me,” Victor sighed dramatically, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he still smiled. Victor was crushing so hard. “It was so bland. And strange!” 

“It was, why didn’t she just let him go?” Yuuri argued, and Victor nodded in agreement. “You know what?” he said, straightening in his seat, his face full of conviction. He was so hot, getting all determined over this bad book. Screw asking for a date, Victor was considering proposing already. “She should have made a move on his ex instead! They had chemistry, and she was actually interesting.”

“Oh my god Yuuri, you're a genius,” Victor gasped. It made sense, so much sense. “They totally bonded and they had those deep conversations. He was just sort of there?”

“The only thing he really had going for him was being hot, and wanting to be a good dad,” Yuuri said, and Victor agreed. 

“He really was bland, I didn’t understand why they were both so interested in him, and the whole thing about her continuously breaking doctor-patient confidentiality? The author must not know anything about how health care actually works right?” Victor argued. This felt so nice. He hadn’t had someone to talk to about books like this in awhile, especially not in person. Usually, he just screamed at his fellow booktubers over chat. He felt like he was soaking all of Yuuri's ideas up, wanting to continue for as long as they could. 

“And still she brought it up as an excuse not to be honest with either of them so many times, even though she continuously keeps breaking it,” Yuuri said, glancing towards the books. “And where was the kid? I felt like the author kept forgetting he was supposed to be there?” 

“Yes! I kept forgetting about him too, because he just popped up every now and then, and then just disappeared through large portions of the book,” Victor said. “I swear he was only there to make the male protagonist more daddy.”

Yuuri laughed, and Victor smiled, looking down at the two awful books again. He glanced up at Yuuri, and then back at the books. 

“Still,” Victor said, looking up at Yuuri with a smirk. “It was nothing compared to this mess.” He pointed at Yuuri’s book, and Yuuri groaned, covering his face with his hands. Victor laughed again. When was the last time he had laughed like this? He couldn’t remember. 

“It’s really true that I got it from my sister though,” Yuuri said. He looked so cute when he was relaxed like this, completely different from how his body language had been when the flight started. “She gave it to me for my birthday, and she keeps asking what I thought about it so even though I’ve been trying to put it off, I just couldn’t anymore. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings.”

“How are you going to tell her how much it sucked?” Victor asked with a giggle, and Yuuri groaned again. “Maybe lie?”

“What if she gets me another though, and then I’m forced to live in this winding spiral of despair where I have to read awful books just so I don’t make her sad,” Yuuri said with a sigh.   
“Good point,” Victor said with a nod. “How about giving her a wishlist next year?”

“Yes, that might be smart,” Yuuri agreed, smiling. Victor smiled back. “At least it was so bad that you didn’t have to tab it, you just can just open any page and it’s a wtf moment.”

Victor’s mind screeched to a halt, and Yuuri's eyes grew wide with shock as Victor’s smile grew wide with delight. It couldn’t be a coincidence, right? 

“How do you know I tab bad scenes Yuuri?” he asked with a smirk, leaning forward, and Yuuri sputtered, another violently red blush coloring his cheeks. “Can you possibly have seen one of my videos?” he batted his eyelashes again, and Yuuri let out a long slow breath, looking over at Victor with lips pinched between his teeth for a moment. 

“Okay, yes,” he admitted in a bit of a rush, and Victor’s smirk grew into a grin. “You’re a really good dancer, so I watched some of your videos on choreographing, and I might have seen some of the book ones too.”

“Yuuuriii,” Victor chided, but he was grinning far too wide for it to have any effect. “You knew who I was and didn’t tell me!”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Yuuri protested while waving his hand animatedly. Victor wanted to reach out and take it, maybe even put a kiss to his knuckles. “I- We were going to sit next to each other for a long time, and I didn’t want to make it weird.”

“You are so sweet,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri shook his head but didn’t respond. It really was incredibly considerate, and Victor felt so full of jitters and warmth. This had been the most interesting and fun interaction he had had in a long time. Yuuri had turned out to be so much more than Victor had expected, and to be honest, he had not set the bar low. They would start landing soon, only half an hour left on the flight, and after that, would he ever see Yuuri again? 

“Okay, I need to go to the bathroom, but when I come back I want to hear your ideas about this other book, and if there could have been any way to salvage it,” he prompted, and Yuuri nodded, before Victor stood and headed down the aisle. 

____________________________________

  
  


They continued in a similar manner when Victor returned, and even as they called for everyone to be seated and buckled up they continued talking, the rest of the plane falling mostly quiet. The descent was quick and smooth, and a little too soon they were on the ground. Never before had Victor wished for a flight to be longer, but he guessed this day would just have to be the exception. He had never had the company of someone as sweet as Yuuri before either. 

“What are you and your friend doing these coming days then?” Victor asked as the plane taxied towards the gate. Yuuri was turned towards him, playing with the edges of his sweater sleeves. 

“We’re going to try to get a new computer game project going, see if we can get some funding and a good start of it set,” Yuuri said as he kept plucking off invisible lint. “Other than that I guess we’ll do some touristy stuff, and hang out a bit. How about you? Any fun projects now that you’re home?”

“A few yes, I’m mostly just looking forward to seeing Makka and getting to sleep in my own bed,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri nodded in understanding. Maybe he should say something? Ask if Yuuri wanted to meet up some day for a coffee or to take a dance class together. He glanced over, even as the plane stopped and everyone around him stood. 

“That does sound good though, I feel like I’ve lost the ability to stand from being seated so long,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, rising from his seat as the plane started to empty. 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Victor teased, and Yuuri laughed and shook his head, standing up before reaching down to grab his backpack. They had traded the books back, the one Yuuri had been given by his sister in Yuuri’s backpack, Victor’s book back in his carry-on. The aisle cleared, and they both made their way out of the plane. Victor felt like his stress levels were going up. Should he ask for Yuuri’s number, or email, or something? Would it be weird? He really wanted to, but Yuuri had been so sweet in trying to respect his privacy, and Victor didn’t want to overstep Yuuri’s boundaries. 

“I’m so hungry,” Yuuri complained as they got off the plane fully, heading for baggage claim. There seemed to be no kiosk or anything where one could buy food. Victor dug deep into his bag, and found a half smudged chocolate bar at the bottom. Yuuri’s expression lit up like a christmas tree, and together they stood side by side and waited, munching on the sticky candy. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, grabbing both his own and then Victor’s bag from the baggage band, handing Victor’s over before they started walking out towards the arrivals hall. “It’s been a good flight.” 

“Except the bad books,” Victor countered, and Yuuri laughed again looking up at him with his beautiful brown eyes. He was so incredibly lovely. Victor should just throw caution to the wind. What did he have to lose in asking Yurui for his number? He should. He didn’t want to let him-

“ _ Yuuri! _ ” 

A shout rang out from across the arrivals hall, and Yuuri’s attention moved away from him towards it, Victor’s gaze also moving towards the sound. A man with tan skin, black hair and a crop top that said ‘Play Hard’ rushed towards them, throwing himself around Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri let out a soft  _ oof  _ from the impact.

“Yuuri! I’m so glad to see you! Was the flight okay? Was it boring?” Yuuri’s friend asked, bubbly and smiling as he pulled back. Yuuri smiled too, and Victor’s treacherous heart did a flip in his chest. 

“It was a good flight Phichit,” Yuuri said, and then he glanced towards Victor. “I had good company.”

“Oh!” Phichit said, turning towards Victor. His eyes grew slightly wider, and then he grinned knowingly. Victor was fairly sure he had recognized him, but Phichit didn’t comment on it further. “I’m glad you kept Yuuri company, thank you.”

“Pleasure was all mine,” Victor said, and Phichit grinned at him like he knew it was true. 

“Ah, a man of taste I see,” Phichit said, and then turned back to Yuuri. “What do you want? Food? Sleep? Wine? All of the above?”

“Food would be good,” Yuuri chuckled, seemingly used to this whirlwind of a person. Victor swallowed. It felt very strange to ask Yuuri for anything now, and he would have to live with the fact that he probably missed his shot. 

“I’m going to head off,” he said, and Yuuri looked at him, his happy gaze dimming slightly. “It was nice meeting you. Thank you for keeping me company.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, licking his lips as he shuffled in place. “It was no trouble. I really did have a lot of fun.” 

“Good,” Victor agreed with a nod. The uncomfortable feeling was growing in his chest, and he really needed to just let go, and walk away. “I’ll see you. Bye!”

“Bye,” Yuuri said softly, echoed much louder and chipperly by Phichit, who, when Victor looked back to glance at them, had hooked his arm in Yuuri’s and was leading him towards the other exit. Victor’s heart sank, but he tried to push the thoughts of probably never seeing Yuuri, who had been so kind and interesting and handsome, ever again. Victor rarely felt this connected to anyone, but that didn’t mean that Yuuri had felt the same way. 

He sat down on the train that guided him back to the city, and only when he had Makka cuddled against his chest inside his bed, did he really let the disappointment seep in. 

____________________________________

_ “You’re a disaster,” _ Chris said through the receiver, and Victor sighed deeply as he stared up at his white ceiling, laying heavily on his back in bed.  _ “I can’t believe you didn’t ask for his social media, or even last name. You’ll never find him now.” _

“I know,” Victor agreed. He had thrown himself a pity party over not being bold enough to ask for Yuuri’s number, and laid in bed for the better part of an hour. After that he had eaten and walked Makka the long way around the park, only to come back to his apartment and feel like he needed to pity himself some more. He had called Chris so he could feel sorry for him, but as expected, it had backfired. 

_ “I did not raise you to be this bad of a disaster gay. Now you’re forever going to wonder if a person commenting on your videos is him, but you’ll never know, _ ” Chris pointed out, and Victor groaned. 

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” he said with a sigh. “Maybe I can make a call out to him through my channel though? Hey if you’re the cute boy I sat next to on an airplane recently, please email me?” 

_ “Do you really want to deal with the onslaught of email that will come from that? You’ll have to hire an assistant to just go through all of it, _ ” Chris said, and Victor could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“I don’t think it would be that much,” he retorted. Sure, he had a lot of followers on YouTube and other social media, but he wasn’t famous in any way. The fact that Yuuri had known him was a crazy coincidence. 

_ “You have over two hundred thousand subscribers, of course it would be,” _ Chris pointed out. Victor rubbed his eyes. It was growing late, and he should probably take a shower, and maybe eat something more, before getting back into bed and wallowing even more in self-pity before falling asleep. 

“He was so cute Chris,” Victor whined, trying to move the conversation away from how his life was hopeless over to how amazing Yuuri was. “Sweet and smart, and he really liked dissecting the books with me. I had so much fun doing that.”

_ “I know Victor, I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry it didn’t work out but maybe it was for the best? You said he was only here for three weeks, and then he goes back home -- over six hours away. How would you have made that work?” _ Chris asked. Victor pouted. 

“I would have found a way,” he said, and he shrugged, more for himself than anything else, since Chris couldn’t see him anyway. “I don’t know, I just…“ Victor trailed off, sitting up in his bed to lean down into his carry-on that he had left open by the bed. He pulled the book out, and even though it was a bad book, he couldn’t help but smile as he looked at it, running his hand over the cover. “He had so many good ideas for how the book could have been better and just…” Victor opened the first page, and then stopped, a gasp leaving his lips.

_ “What?” _ Chris asked, and Victor squealed. 

“Oh my god Chris, he signed it!” Victor exclaimed, running his hands over Yuuri’s handwriting on the first page of the book. “Yuuri signed the book.”

_ “What does it say?” _ Chris asked and Victor could hear shuffling in the background, as if Chris had to sit up from excitement too. Victor could relate, a bubbly happy feeling filling him, and he had to cover his mouth with his hand from how wide he was grinning, looking down at the text in the book. 

“It says ‘ _ Victor, if you ever want to talk about bad books, or maybe even good ones, you can text me on _ ’ and then there’s a phone number,” Victor read, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he did. 

_ “Clearly he’s smarter than you,” _ Chris laughed, and Victor laughed too. 

“Clearly,” he agreed. “Okay I have to text him now, I’ll keep you posted.” He hung up, not really wanting to know if Chris had any more negative things to say. Victor understood, and he knew that Chris was just looking out for him and his heart, but right now he didn’t care. He smiled down at the loopy handwriting again, and then opened his messaging app, trying not to psych himself out as he wrote. 

_________________________________

Yuuri looked far too good to be fair as he stepped up out of the subway and into Victor’s view. He wore a dark blue t-shirt that showed off his dancer’s body, his curves beautifully shown by the equal tightness of his pants. His waist was narrow, hips wide and strong thighs, clad in tight jeans with rolled up cuffs. Victor was so, so gay for this. Yuuri smiled as he spotted him, and Victor started walking towards him, his stomach filling with butterflies as he did. 

“Hi,” he said when they were in hearing distance, head swirling with thoughts on how he should greet him. Should they hug? Would that be too much? “You found it.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and they stopped in front of each other. Victor didn’t dare to take the next step and hug him, even if he very much wanted too. Instead he smiled, heart rushing too fast in his chest. “Phichit helped me with which stations to take and then I did my best to follow the map.”

“You did amazingly then,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed. “The bookstore is this way,” he guided, turning towards where he came from, Yuuri falling into step with him. “Has the city been treating you well?”

Victor glanced over, catching Yuuri’s eye as he did. He kept Yuuri’s gaze for a moment, until the butterflies in his stomach got almost too overwhelming, and he had to look away to not let out a squeal. He wasn’t sure if this was a date, but it could be. They had been low-key flirting through their texts, or at least Victor had been, and he was pretty sure Yuuri had been answering in kind, even if he wasn’t fully sure. 

“It has, yeah,” Yuuri agreed, walking into the bookshop as Victor held open the door for him. “We’ve been to see the park, and then a few sights, and the weather has been really nice too,” Yuuri said, his voice quieting as one’s voice always did when entering a dark shop with books. 

“That’s great,” Victor said with a smile. “What have you enjoyed most?” 

“I think hanging out with Phichit, but I really did like the park, it was very lush and beautiful, as well as some of the historical buildings. We also had really good pizza two nights ago which I really appreciated,” Yuuri said with a sheepish laugh. He was so cute.

“You have your priorities right I see,” Victor said, stopping at the foot of the wooden spiral stairs of the shop. “So, should we start at the top and work our way down?”

“Sure, is that how you usually do it?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, starting to walk up the stairs. 

“If I don’t know what I’m looking for, yes. If I have an idea of what I want to read, like a genre or an author, I go to that section, but this way is more exploratory and fun,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri nodded. 

They started at the fourth floor and worked their way around the room, pulling out books they had already read, giving quick reviews or synopses, before moving on to the next shelf. They had a few similar reads, but Yuuri had definitely read more sci-fi than Victor, while Victor had read much more romance and history — preferably combined. They giggled over books Victor had given bad reviews that Yuuri claimed he would never be able to read because he could never with a straight face be able to take a book Victor had said was about ‘elves, but with big dicks’ seriously. They also insisted on the other reading a few too, and once they reached the bottom of the shop they both had five new books to purchase for each other that the other had recommended. 

“I’m really excited to see if I like them,” Victor said as they walked away from the shop towards a small cafe in a greenhouse that Victor wanted to show Yuuri. The air was warm, but there was a soft breeze that cooled the air slightly from the heating sun. “Hopefully I’ll like them better than the first book you let me read.”

“That’s slander,” Yuuri gasped. “I had no choice in that. How was I supposed to say no to you? Are you unaware of how powerful your pleading gaze is?” 

Victor was not, he had gotten many things from using it, and he had purposely used it on Yuuri in hopes of scoring that book. No matter how awful it had been, he didn’t regret it for a second. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he answered instead, even though he was sure Yuuri saw straight through him. 

“Sure you don’t,” Yuuri chuckled, and Victor glanced over at him again, admiring his dancer’s posture and pretty profile. The bag of books dangled from his grip, and Victor wondered what he would do if he reached out to grab his free hand. Would Yuuri pull away? Would he be offended? Victor looked down at it between them, stomach filling with butterflies again at the mere thought of it. He felt like a teenager, silly and too smitten. “I’m sure you will enjoy them though. They’re books I’ve always wondered how you would rate, but I don’t expect any of them to get less than three stars.”

“Don’t tempt me like that Yuuri, I might have to rate one of them down now,” Victor bantered, and Yuuri laughed, holding the door open to the café for Victor. 

They ordered ice tea, as well as bowls of ice cream and fruit with chocolate sauce, both of them proclaiming how happy they were to not be professionally dancing in the sense that made them have to keep a super strict diet. The greenhouse was warm, but all the ceiling windows were open to let the breeze in, and the roof was covered in ivy, shading them. They found a couch in one of the corners in the back, and tucked themselves in, sitting side by side as they ate. Yuuri moaned around the spoon from the first bite, and Victor dropped his own spoon at the sound, happy he hadn’t dipped it into the ice cream yet. 

“This is so good,” Yuuri said with a smile, and Victor smiled back as he scrambled to pick the spoon up. His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling too much, but that was a very pleasant problem, wasn’t it? “Thank you for bringing me. I’m really happy you wanted to hang out,” Yuuri continued. 

“I’m happy you wanted to too,” Victor agreed, feeling a blush spread over the bridge of his nose. “I really had so much fun with you on the plane, and I cursed myself a lot for not getting your number afterwards.”

“I’m so glad you found what I wrote,” Yuuri said, looking over at Victor for a long moment before taking another spoon of ice cream. “I really wanted to ask for yours, but I knew I would never dare to. This way I could pretend like you never found it if you never called.” 

Victor bumped his shoulder to Yuuri’s softly, feeling incredibly warm. “Of course I wanted to call you,” he said, and Yuuri nodded, taking another spoon of his ice cream. “I like talking to you.”

“I like you too,” Yuuri said, and then held Victor’s gaze in a way that made Victor’s entire stomach swoop. 

“Oh,” Victor said, and then had to look away because Yuuri was just so pretty with his blush and determined gaze. It did silly, silly things to Victor’s heart. “I like you too.”   
He glanced back at Yuuri, and Yuuri smiled again, leaning over to press his cold lips to Victor’s cheek. Victor felt as though his heart stopped in his chest. They simply looked at each other for a moment after that, and then they both looked away. Yuuri was so much, in all the right ways, and he made Victor feel so many things, all of them wonderful. 

“So, have you danced since you came here?” Victor asked to divert the topic on to something else, just so he could catch his breath. He had very sillily hoped to see Yuuri at the dance studio he co-owned with Chris and Georgi, but he had yet to show up. Not that he had told Yuuri about which studio he owned or anything, he had simply hoped for a lucky coincidence. 

“No, but I must admit I’m growing a bit antsy from it,” Yuuri admitted as Victor ate more of his own ice cream. There wasn’t much left now, Victor’s spoon scraping the bottom of the bowl just like Yuuri’s did. “I think I might have to find a studio with some drop-in time, if there is any.”

Ah, perfect. 

“You can come use mine?” Victor suggested, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he put down his now empty bowl, resting back against the couch. “I co-own one with a couple of friends. We still have a few classes going over the summer but many rooms are empty. I usually use them in the mornings, before lunch, because no one really comes in until the afternoon.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, trying not to seem too enthusiastic. “That would be great actually.” 

“Anytime, I don’t know if you would have time tomorrow moring, but that’s when I’m going in next,” Victor suggested. He knew he was pushing it, being too much, too fast. Chris always said one of his problems was that he became overbearing and didn’t know how to play hard to get, but it was so hard, when he wanted to offer Yuuri everything. 

Yuuri simply smiled, which eased Victor’s aching heart a bit. “That would be perfect. Phichit has work tomorrow morning, so I would just lounge around in his apartment anyway,” Yuuri said. “Are you sure though? I don’t want to impose.”

“Not at all, I would be happy to lend you some space. Maybe I’ll even get to see you dance,” Victor said with a wink.

“You know what, I changed my mind!” Yuuri protested, and Victor gasped. 

“Yuuri! Not fair, you’ve seen me dance,” Victor argued, and Yuuri bit into his lip, a lip Victor very much wanted to pull out from between those teeth and kiss. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Victor grinned and Yuuri goaned, which made Victor laugh. 

“That was terrible,” Yuuri said, but his eye sparkled so prettily, Victor couldn’t even be remotely sorry. 

They stayed at the café until the sun started to set, and once they were out in the cooling summer air again, Victor took Yuuri’s hand, feeling his heart flutter at how Yuuri laced their fingers together. 

“I should probably start to head back,” Yuuri admitted as they walked hand in hand. “I promised Phichit I would be home to eat dinner with him.” 

“Okay,” Victor agreed. He was slightly disappointed, but mostly over being separated from Yuuri. This day had gone much better than he expected, and they had spent the entire afternoon together. He could hardly fault Yuuri or Phichit for wanting to hang out, since it was the reason Yuuri had come in the first place. “Are you in a rush? Or could I walk you?”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, a soft smile on his lips. “You could walk me. It is several blocks though.”

“I don’t mind,” Victor admitted. He was quite glad for it actually. The farther it was, the more time he would get to spend with Yuuri. He squeezed Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri squeezed back, and together they walked hand in hand towards Phichit’s apartment, the map on Yuuri’s phone guiding them. 

They talked more about dance as they did, and Makka, and about the books they had bought. They walked slowly, and the sky became darker as they did, the setting sun painting the city in a warm light. Yuuri looked like a deity in it, his brown eyes sparkling with gold. 

“Which book should I start with?” Yuuri asked, and Victor contemplated for a moment. It was a tough one, since he loved all of the five books he had chosen for Yuuri. He hoped Yuuri would find them at least decent. 

“Oh tough choice but…,” Victor said, bringing the hand carrying the book bag up to his lips, tapping on them with one finger. “Oh the one about the star crossed lovers during World War I, I think,” he exclaimed, and turned to Yuuri with a smile. It was such an amazing book, tender and lovely, but so sad too. 

“Uuugh. I’m going to cry aren't it?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded. They were passing a bridge now, and according to the map on Yuuri’s phone that meant they were almost at Phichit’s apartment.

“If you don’t cry you have no soul,” Victor proclaimed, and he whole-heartedly believed that. Yuuri laughed. 

“Fine, I’ll start it tonight,” he agreed, and the map indicated to them they had arrived. Yuuri put his phone into his pocket, stopping in front of a stone stairwell leading up to a brick house. “I'm doing it for you though, and because you’re so pretty.”

Victor’s heart flipped in his chest, and he looked down at the ground, before glancing back up at Yuuri again from below his lashes. “You’re very pretty too, Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri squeezed his hand. They were facing each other now, and Victor let his eyes drop to Yuuri’s lips, before looking back up at his eyes. This had been the best first date Victor had ever had, and truthfully, he didn’t want it to end. But then again, he would see Yuuri again tomorrow. Just the thought of it made him giddy. 

“I had a really good time today,” Yuuri said as he took a step closer, his voice having dropped slightly. It made a shiver rush down Victor’s spine. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you agreed to come,” Victor said, feeling like he echoed what he had said when they first met earlier that day. It held more weight now. He really was so glad that Yuuri had agreed. Yuuri kept surprising him, both in how he kept Victor’s attention, and in the way he acted and talked. Victor wanted more. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”

“I am too,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor took a step closer as well, They are almost chest to chest now, and Victor felt like the entire street could hear how loud his heart was pounding against his ribcage. 

“Yuuri, can I?” Victor started, feeling too breathless to continue. Luckily he didn’t need to. Yuuri closed the distance between them, going up on his toes to claim Victor’s lips. Victor gasped, and then melted, pressing his own lips to Yuuri’s wonderfully soft ones. Yuuri pressed into him, and Victor detangled his fingers from Yuuri so he could cup his neck instead, kissing Yuuri’s top lip, and then his lower lip, feeling warmth and happiness rush through his veins. This close he could smell Yuuri’s cologne, and it filled his nose, making him slightly weak in the knees. That might have been the kiss too though. 

Yuuri pulled back with a soft gasp, and Victor let his eyes flutter open, meeting Yuuri’s dark eyes. He was so beautiful. 

“Wow,” he said, and Yuuri nodded, pressing his lips to Victor’s again, once, twice. Victor gripped him tighter, letting his mouth open just slightly, deepening the kiss. Yuuri groaned, and it made heat rush in Victor’s body, a sharp breath leaving his mouth as Yuuri pulled back again. 

“I really have to go in now,” he said, and yet he kissed Victor again, chaste and sweet. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, dazed and dizzy. “I can’t wait.” 

____________________

“So, today I’m going to be talking about these two books that I read on the plane back from Barnesta. I had a bit of an adventure when flying back, so I would like to point out that many of my thoughts here were things me and my seatmate shared, so I cannot take full credit, but we’ll get to the story about that later,” Victor said, looking into the camera. 

“I made a vlog from the trip that will already be up once I post this, so if you’re interested in looking at the dance workshop and me sightseeing, then you can check that out. I’ll post a link down in the description too if anyone is interested. Anyway, it was a very beautiful city, and since I hadn’t been there before it was fun to explore. Now, let's get to these books,” Victor said, glancing to the side where Yuuri was sitting in an armchair. 

Victor was on his couch like he usually was when doing these videos, his camera rigged up on a tower of books. Yuuri had a book open in his lap, one of the ones Victor had bought him. He wasn’t reading though, eyes on Victor as he smiled. Victor smiled too, feeling his face heat up a little. God he was so pretty. Victor wanted to kiss him now. This might be a problem. How was he going to get through making this video with Yuuri sitting there looking so kissable? 

“Ah, yes so, the fist one I read was this one,” he said, trying to snap out of drooling over Yuuri as he held up the blue and white rom-com book. He was happy he didn’t do live book reviews, because now he could edit out him being a gay mess staring at the hottest boy alive. “This was a book that you all voted for in the monthly poll and wow, you really want me to suffer, don’t you?” He gave the camera a flat look, and from the side, Yuuri snickered. Victor felt a smile tugged at his lips, but he tried to keep a straight face, refraining from looking over at Yuuri because he was sure he would burst into giggles if he did. 

“Well, joke’s on you, because even though this book was awful, something really good came out of me reading it, but more about that later. Right now I’m going to dissect this awfulness,” Victor proclaimed, and then he started describing the plot of the book, giving a few remarks as he did, before moving on to details of what he found strange, bad, and problematic about the book. He didn’t hold back in pointing out the plot-holes, the lack of personality in the main characters, and how the main couple didn’t have any chemistry. He also went into describing how it could have been better, and why that would have been more interesting. 

“Now, as I promised, I’ll explain why there are two books. I miscalculated a bit how fast I would get through this one, and because of that I had a lot of hours left on the flight but no book to read. Luckily, there was a man sitting next to me — an incredibly handsome man with beautiful eyes,” Victor said, and from the corner of his eye he could see Yuuri covering his face, making it impossible for Victor to hold back a grin. “And he had just finished a book too, this one.” Victor held up Yuuri’s book, which he had asked to borrow for the video, because he couldn’t bring himself to borrow it from the library to show in the video. Plus it gave him an excellent excuse to invite Yuuri over. Not that he needed one, really. Still, this was the first time Yuuri was at his place, the both of them having hung out at the dance studio or around town when meeting up prior to this. He was very happy to have Yuuri there, and hoped Yuuri was too.

“So, I suggested that we swap books, because you all know how I enjoy finding new things to read, and that was how I came to read this monstrosity, literally and figuratively,” Victor said flatly. “Now, to be fair, the most beautiful man in the world didn’t want to give me it at first, and bless him for that because I have never read anything worse in my life!”

Victor went off on another rant, complaining about the time he lost by spending time reading this book and how many things about it he didn’t enjoy. “I mean, we couldn't even figure out a way to make it better, like the last book. This just felt like trying to read someone’s fever dream but realising it’s impossible. Awful. If the other one was one star, this one is a zero. I know I can’t actually give a zero on Good Reads, but this is my shout out into the world that I’m rating this as a zero.” He sighed and put the book back down, and as he glanced up again he met Yuuri’s eye. He was smiling, the book now closed as he focused fully on Victor. After ten dates, he had thoroughly captured Victor’s heart. Victor had no idea how he would survive when Yuuri went back home, another timezone and six hours by flight away. He clenched his jaw, and looked back at the camera, smiling. 

“That was what I had for you today, don’t forget to subscribe if this was something you enjoyed, and I’ll see you.” He reached out and closed the camera off, and then he slumped back against the couch, looking over at Yuuri again. It was like he couldn’t stop himself from doing so, like a magnet drew his eyes there. 

“Did you like it?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, putting his book on the table. “Was it different from seeing it on YouTube?”

“A little,” Yuuri agreed as he stood. “You’re very much the same, it just felt very…I don’t know, cozy, sitting here listening to you.” He rounded the table, and then he stopped in front of Victor, leaning down to press his lips to Victor’s softly, lingering and smooth. “Thank you for sharing it with me.” 

“You were very distracting,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri smirked. “I’m going to have to edit me glancing adoringly at you or otherwise there will be an onslaught of comments.”

“You kept talking about me though, so I think you played yourself there,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed, leaning up again, hands on Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri’s hands came to cup his cheeks, and slowly brought their lips together again. Yuuri’s soft lips were warm against his own. Victor gripped him tighter, tugging slightly. Yuuri went oh so easily, and placed one knee on the couch and then the next, sinking down into Victor’s lap. He fit perfectly there, and Victor pulled him as close as he could, pressing them flush against each other. 

Yuuri’s hands caressed from his cheeks to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Victor’s hands caressed from Yuuri’s hips down to his back, moving up under Yuuri’s shirt. His skin was smooth, and Victor indulged, caressing even further up, just as Yuuri’s tongue slid into his mouth.

They had never gone this far before. They had kissed a lot in the past two weeks, but they had never had privacy like this. Victor found that it was hard to hold back now that they did. He wanted Yuuri, wanted to peel off the layers of his clothes to expose his skin, caress it, kiss it, leave marks over it. There was an itch under his skin to be as close to Yuuri as possible, as close as he would let him. 

“Yuuri,” he breathed as he pulled back, but Yuuri brought him back, and they kissed tender and slow, exploring each other’s mouths. Victor felt like all his nerve ends were ignited, like he was feeling everything, and he wanted it, wanted to feel it all with Yuuri. In less than a week he would go back home, and Victor wanted to cherish what little time they had until then. 

Yuuri rolled his hips and Victor groaned. He was already half hard from simply kissing Yuuri, and as he continued to grind down, arousal rushed in Victor’s veins, more and more blood filling his cock. He rocked up into Yuuri too, and Yuuri groaned into his mouth in response. Victor felt drunk on the sound, and he let his hands travel back down to his hips, gripping hard so he could rock back into Yuuri harder. 

“Aaah,” Yuuri moaned, pulling off from his lip to tip his head back. Victor’s lips found his neck instantly, and pressed his lips to it, both of them rocking together, Yuuri’s fingers laced into his hair. “Victor, mmmh.”

“Yuuri can I?” Victor asked, his hands moving under Yuuri’s shirt again, pushing it slowly up as his hands roamed Yuuri’s skin. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, his voice breathy. Victor pressed another set of kisses over Yuuri’s throat, and then pushed the shirt up with purpose, Yuuri raising his hands to let Victor pull it fully off. It landed somewhere on the floor, but Victor paid it no mind, his hands already caressing over the newly exposed skin. 

“You're so beautiful,” Victor said, leaning forward to press kisses to Yuuri’s clavicle, lips traveling along it, his tongue dipping into the hollow of Yuuri’s throat before he started peppering kisses along the other collarbone. “God, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri rolled his hips down again, and by the leverage of his hands still cupping Victor’s neck he tilted Victor’s face back up, kissing him again. “Can I take off yours too?” Yuuri asked against his lips, and Victor nodded, helping Yuuri to pull his shirt off. Yuuri sat back and watched, and Victor felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest from the look in Yuuri’s eyes, a mix of heat and adoration. Had anyone ever looked at Victor like this? It didn’t feel like it. 

“You’re so sexy, Victor,” Yuuri breathed, his hands splayed wide as they caressed down to the hem of Victor's pants, where they were pressed together, and then up again, thumbs caressing over Victor's nipples. Victor gasped, grabbing harder at Yuuri’s back where his hands were resting. “I’ve thought about this so much.”

“I have too,” Victor agreed, because ever since Yuuri had appeared in his life he seemed to have a hard time thinking about anything else. He had already choreographed two dances with Yuuri in mind, and his thoughts seemed to linger on him in any situation. When he read a book, when he ate, when he crossed the street, when he pleasured himself. “Yuuri,” Victor said again, because his name held so much, emotions deep inside Victor connected to it, feelings he was scared to voice because that would make them so much more real. 

Yuuri rolled his hips down again, and then kissed him slow and smooth. “I want you inside me,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s stomach filled with heat, rushing out into his body as he moaned. “Is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and then they were kissing again, Victor turning Yuuri from his lap so he could lay him down on the couch. Yuuri looked gorgeous here, and Victor dipped down to kiss his lips, his jaw, down his neck and his sternum. He licked his way to Yuuri’s nipple, and there he paused, licking and sucking at the hardening nub until Yuuri was gasping, a string of Victor’s name falling from his lips. Victor moved to the other nipple next, loving the way Yuuri’s hips ground up to seek friction, wanting more. Victor wanted to give it to him, he wanted Yuuri to have it all. 

“Victor, Victor aaah,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor pulled off, kissing up his sternum back to his lips. “Oh that was so good,” Yuuri said, and kissed him thoroughly. 

“Can I mark you?” Victor asked, because the idea of seeing marks bloom on Yuuri’s skin was something he deeply longed for, and a rush of heat surged through his body as Yuuri groaned, kissing him wetly as he nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’d love that,” Yuuri agreed, one leg hooking around Victor’s hip to grind up again. 

“Aaah,” Victor moaned from the friction. There were too many clothes between them. Victor needed to fix that. “You’re going to make me come in my pants if you keep doing that.”

Yuuri grinned against his lips, and Victor smiled too, starting to kiss his way down again. Once he reached Yuuri’s chest he sucked his first mark, and Yuuri gasped, his head falling back against the couch cushion as his hands tangled in Victor’s hair, pressing him into his skin. Victor continued, and by the time he reached the hem of Yuuri’s jeans there were marks scattered all over Yuuri’s torso. Victor smiled as he looked up at Yuuri, his dark eyes heavy with lust. Victor kept his gaze, and dipped his tongue below the waistband, Yuuri letting out a low groan. 

“Can I take these off?” Victor asked as he rose slightly between Yuuri’s spread legs, his hand coming to caress over Yuuri’s hard cock through his pants.

“Mmh,” Yuuri moaned, bucking into the touch, making Victor grin even wider. He adored that Yuuri was so responsive, and wanted to continue touching him to see how he would feel, what he liked, what made him tremble with pleasure. “Yes, please.”

“Mmh,” Victor hummed, his hand continuing to caress over Yuuri’s length. Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed, Victor took pity on him, opening the buttons one by one, pushing his jeans fully off. 

Yuuri’s cock pressed against the fabric of his dark underwear, but the head of it peaked out from under the waistband, and Victor groaned, feeling his mouth water at the sight. “Can I put my mouth on you?” he asked, his hands splayed over Yuuri’s amazing thighs form where he was sitting. 

“Oh yesss,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor grinned, feeling like the cat who got the cream as he leaned down to start mouthing at Yuuri’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. “Aaah,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor made sure to soak them fully, letting his mouth travel up and down Yuuri’s shaft, grazing his teeth through the fabric, teasing. “Victor, Victor please I-.”

“Can I take these off too? I’ve made such a mess of them,” Victor said as he hooked his thumbs into Yuuri’s underwear, catching Yuuri’s eye before he winked.

“Oh god you’re so silly,” Yuuri said, and then he laughed, breathy and happy. “Come here so I can kiss you?” he asked, and Victor complied, leaving Yuuri’s boxers where they were in favour of leaning up to kiss him again. It was open-mouthed and wet, tongues sliding together, and it felt like heaven. 

“Can I suck you off now?” Victor asked with a smile, and Yuuri nodded, pressing one more lingering kiss to his lips. 

Victor moved down again, and this time Yuuri lifted his hips so Victor could remove his underwear, exposing his flushed and hard cock. Victor groaned. Yuuri was both thick and long, and Victor was sure that he could do wonderful things with it. Hopefully, he would get to feel it before Yuuri had to leave. Right now though, he had something else to tend to. 

“So big Yuuri,” Victor said, leaning down to nuzzle into Yuuri’s groin, licking up his shaft slowly. “I can’t wait to have it in my mouth.” 

“Victor, don’t tease,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed, wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s cock at the base, before starting to lick over the flushed head of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri moaned loudly, and Victor loved how loud and vocal he was, soaking up each and every sound. He sucked the head into his mouth, and then sunk down slowly, keeping eye contact with Yuuri as he did. Yuuri groaned, and his hands found their way back into Victor’s hair, holding but not pulling. Victor bobbed his head as he sucked, tightening around Yuuri’s cock that was stretching his lips. Yuuri moaned so loud Victor was sure the neighbours could hear him. It was so hot Victor wasn’t sure if he wouldn't come from the sound alone. He moved his head up and down until his jaws ached, and only then did he pull off, and as soon as he did Yuuri pulled him off to kiss him thoroughly, already trying to push Victor’s pants down. 

They scrambled, but eventually they managed to get them off, both of them completely bare as they pressed together. Victor was so hard, and he couldn’t help but rock his hips into Yuuri’s groin slightly, seeking friction. Yuuri kissed him as he did, and Victor lost himself in the feeling of it, of rutting against Yuuri, kisses wet and deep. Yuuri held him so close, and Victor was sure that he could come like this, just listening to Yuuri’s panting breaths. Still, Yuuri asked him for something, and Victor desperately wanted to give it to him. He wanted to be inside Yuuri too, to stretch him and give him pleasure. 

“Can I open you up?” he asked against Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri nodded as another moan escaped his lips. Victor had to chase with his lips, growing addicted to the feeling of Yuuri’s lips against his own. “I’ll get the lube,” he said, and Yuuri nodded, letting Victor go. It was a swift trip to the bedroom to retrieve it, and when Victor came back Yuuri was still deliciously splayed on the couch, legs open with one hand slowly stroking his cock. He looked absolutely amazing. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, settling in between his open thighs. “You look so good like this. I can’t look away.”

“Don’t,” Yuuri breathed, lips parted and kiss red. “Never look away.”

“I won’t,” Victor promised, and then he leaned down to take Yuuri’s cock into his mouth again, opening the bottle of lube as he did. Yuuri’s hands tangled into his hair, and he gripped tightly as Victor pushed a slick finger into him, bobbing his head slowly up and down. 

“Victor, Victor aaaaah,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor hummed around his length, watching how the blush spread down his chest as Victor moved his finger in and out of him. He was truly so beautiful. “More, please more aaah.”

Victor complied, and added a second finger into Yuuri’s hole as he kept the even pace of his mouth. Yuuri was so thick, and his length stretched Victor’s lips so good. Yuuri tasted like precome and musk, and Victor loved it. He moved his fingers in and out of Yuuri, and once he was relaxed enough he added a third finger making sure he was fully ready. 

“Mmh, Vi-Victor in- I want,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor pulled off his cock, kissing up his hip and down his thigh, fingers still working in and out of him. 

“What do you want Yuuri?” he asked, voice thick from having Yuuri’s cock bump against the back of his throat. “I’ll give you anything, solnyshko.”

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned, clenching around Victor’s fingers. “I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me so bad.” Victor bit down softly on Yuuri’s plush inner thigh, making Yuuri moan again. 

“I want that too,” he said, and slowly withdrew from where he was resting, pulling his fingers out from Yuuri to reach over for a condom he had brought from the bedroom and rolled it on. Yuuri shuffled, and Victor caught his dark eyes dipping down to where he had started slicking himself up. “Like what you see?” he asked cheekily, and Yuuri bit into that push lower lip, pushing up to wrap his hand around Victor’s cock to stroke slowly. Victor gasped, head falling back as Yuuri’s hand moved over his length, thumb stroking over the head.

“Are you going to fill me now?” Yuuri asked, eyelids low, gaze heated. Victor nodded. Yuuri leaned in to kiss his sternum, and then he rested back against the couch pillows, legs still splayed on each side of Victor. “I want to make you feel so good.”

“I want that too,” Victor agreed, grabbing his own cock to position himself between Yuuri’s legs, pressing his length to Yuuri’s waiting hole. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor placed a hand next to his head, slowly sinking in. The tight slick heat of Yuuri’s body was heavenly, and Victor moaned as he sank in, keeping his eyes on Yuuri’s expression. He had promised to never look away, and he got his reward in seeing Yuuri’s eyes roll back, jaw going slack as Victor filled him. “Oh, oh.”

“You feel so good Yuuri,” Victor panted, hands on Yuuri’s sides when he was finally fully seated inside him. “So tight and perfect.”

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned, rolling his hips. He looked up and caught Victor’s gaze again, and all the air left Victor’s lungs from the intensity in them. “Fuck me.” 

“Fuck,” Victor breathed, and the he pulled out slowly, before sinking in again. They both moaned, and Victor did it again, and again, until they set an even pace of push and pull. Yuuri’s hole hugged him just right, and Victor found it hard to hold back. Soon he was pulling Yuuri’s legs up to rest on his shoulders, bending him in half as he pounded into him at a brutal pace. Yuuri’s moans filled the room, and he clung to Victor’s upper arms, fingers digging into his skin. 

“Yes, yes, Victor mmmmh,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor couldn’t get enough of it, loved the way Yuuri sounded completely lost in pleasure. 

“So good, so good,” Victor gasped, and then he pulled back, Yuuri’s legs falling from his shoulders as he sat back on his knees, pulling Yuuri along with him, until only his shoulderblades were resting on the couch, seated in Victor’s lap

“Ah!” Yuuri all but shouted as Victor snapped his hips, repeating the sound when Victor did it again, seeming to hit his prostate just right. “More, more, aah.” 

Victor continued, watching as his cock moved in and out of Yuuri, pleasuring him just right. It was obscene and overwhelmingly hot, seeing Yuuri so lost in pleasure, seeing his cock fill Yuuri so well. He gripped Yuuri’s left hip tight, and with his right hand he started stroking him off. He was close, he would come soon and he wanted Yuuri to do so too. 

“Yes, yesss Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor could feel how he started clenching around him, more precome covering his hand. “Please I- close, close aaah.” 

“Come Yuuri, mmh, I- I want you to come,” Victor panted, and Yuuri nodded, seeming to let go fully. Victor got to see the pleasure wash over his features, Yuuri’s toes curling as his entire body tensed, and then shook as he came in white hot spurts all over Victor’s hand and his stomach. Victor came too, his orgam pulled out of him by Yuuri’s hole clenching down on him hard. He snapped his hips over and over, filling the condom as he trembled in pleasure. Yuuri was panting under him, and Victor felt himself go boneless. They both shuffled, and then fell into a heap on the couch, arms and legs tangled in an embrace as they came down from the orgasmic high. 

“Wow,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri laughed, soft and sweet, and Victor turned to look at him, finding only tenderness in his eyes. Victor was in love with him. He had known it before, but it was impossible to deny it to himself now. “Yuuri.”

“That was amazing,” Yuuri said, pressing his lips to Victor’s cheek. “You’re- I- Victor,” he said, and Victor’s heart clenched. He couldn't let this go. He didn’t want to let it go. 

“I’m in love with you,” he breathed, even as fear flooded his system. “I’m so in love with you I-. Yuuri I’ve never felt like this with anyone and when you leave… I don’t want it to be the end.” 

“Victor,” Yuuri said softly, and pressed his lips to Victor’s cheek, his nose, his forehead. Once he met Victor’s eyes again, his own eyes were wet. “I’m in love with you too. I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t,” Victor said, even though he knew it wasn’t that simple. “I want to be with you.”

“I want that too,” Yuuri said, and then they were kissing again, and Victor held him as tight as he could, hoping desperately that they could somehow make this work.

______________________________

Victor held his camera up to show himself, meeting his own wide smile in the camera. “Hi guys! So as you can see behind me it’s pretty empty. I’ve been clearing out space, since my boyfriend is moving in today! Yay!” Victor felt his entire body fill with joy as he said it, even though he had known for months that it was going to happen. “He’s coming today from the airport, and even though I’m not planning on taking you with me I wanted to tell you how incredibly happy I am that this is happening, and also to explain why things will be looking different in the apartment now.”

Victor turned the camera to show off the previously neatly decorated apartment, having been cleared out of some of the things that had filled the space before. He turned the camera back, and smiled. He looked so happy. He felt so happy. 

“So, I’ll show you once everything is in place, but I wanted to thank you all for this, and for voting for me to read that awful book, so I could meet the man of my dreams.”

Victor could see his own cheeks flush, and he knew that Yuuri would tease him about it once he saw the video. He couldn’t wait. 

“Anyway, I’m off to meet him now, maybe one day he’ll show himself to you now that we will be living together, or he will continue to be a mystery, who knows. I know all of you have called me out for looking very smitten when I look at him as I film my videos, and I guess you’re going to have to deal with that forever since he’ll be here all the time.” Victor smiled again, looking at his own incredibly happy and smitten face on the screen of his phone. “What a dream. Take care! Bye!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
